inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 22: Dark Chaos
Universe Series Characters #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Sasaki Yu #Fukui Masanori #Kurosawa Ryoko #Shou Oshiro #Ishimaru Hoshi #Kohaku Oonishi #Ichino Sakuma #Mecha Endou 2 #Takumi Choshi Episode 22: Dark Chaos "Yo, good to see you again, Sato." Choshi said, smirking, kicking the ball hard at him. Then Isamu tried to get the ball that was kicked at him, but failed, and was knocked down painfully. Then he got up painfully, just to see him sneering at him. "Choshi... what happened to you?!" Isamu said, shocked. Then he saw a light coming from his necklace. "W-what is that?" "That, my friend, holds the key to victory. You will see how strong we truly are today!" "That's not true soccer!" Isamu said, furiously. Then desperately, he said, "Choshi! Didn't you learn from the other day when you fought us, how fun soccer was?! Didn't you learn anything?!" "No." He said, turning away from him. "You have lost to the Dark Hell." "What are you saying?!" "The score is settled. We will be the winners." "I'll.... I'll show you that's not real soccer!" Isamu said, gritting his teeth. "Try to win if you can." Then smirking, he went back to his position. "That guy..." Hideyoshi said darkly. "He really did it this time..." Yu said. "Nii-chan...." Jun said, worriedly. Then Miyazaki said, "You know our usual soccer! Try your best and give it your all!" "Yeah!" Then Isamu said, "We'll show them our soccer!" "Yeah!" The referee whistles. Commentator: Saa, there's the kickoff with Hideyoshi and Ryoko! "Pass, pass!" Yu said, going up to Hideyoshi. "Okay!" And then he passed it to Yu, and then he brought the ball up to the defense line. Then he was stopped halfway while dribbling, and he was stopped by Choshi. "You won't get past me." Choshi said, and then he disappeared and reappeared with the ball, leaving Yu shocked. "Nani?!" "I told you, you won't get past me." "Kono yarou...!" "Donmai, donmai!" Isamu said, trying to keep them cheered up. Then Choshi got past all the other players except for Oshiro. "Move! You're in my way!" "You think I'd move just cause you told me to? No way!" "If you won't move.... then how about this?!" And then he kicked the ball straight at his stomach. "Oshiro!" Isamu yelled. Then he got up again and caught up to him, right before he kicked the ball. "You're annoying me!" "That's what I'm here for! You're not getting past me again!" But Choshi smirked, then said, "Wanna go at it?!" "Yeah!" "Try me!" And then he somersaulted in the air with the ball, and kicked the ball while in the air. "What?!" Oshiro said, shocked. Before Isamu could do anything, the ball went in the goal. Referee whistles. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!! WITHIN LESS THAN FIVE SECONDS INTO THE GAME, CHAOS ELEVEN HAS THE LEAD!!!!!!! THE GOAL WAS MADE IN BY TAKUMI CHOSHI!!!! "Kuso!" Isamu said, hitting his fist on the ground. Then he looked up and said, "I'll get it next time!" "Just you try!" "Yeah! Just wait!" "Nii-chan, that was close!" Jun said, going over to him. "Yeah. Gotta watch out for him. You too, Jun." "Hai! I will!" Then Choshi walked away, making an eye contact with Oshiro, and he said to him, "What a weakling." "What?!" Oshiro said, then his temper rose, and grabbed him and was about to punch him until Ishimaru stopped him. "You saved your life, Universe." He said, laughing. "Why did you stop me?!" Oshiro said, pissed off. "You could've gotten us in trouble as well. Don't act so rash." "You're not my mother or anything like that." Oshiro said grumpily, then he went back to his position. Then Isamu went over to him and said, "Daijoubu, Oshiro! We'll make it up for that! It's only one point lead!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Then Isamu smiled at him and went back to his position. Referee whistles. Commentator: Let's see what Universe Eleven will do now! "Let me try scoring one!" Masanori said, telling them to pass it to him. "It's on you, Masanori!" Then they passed the ball to him. Commentator: Oh! Is Fukui Masanori going to try to score all by himself?! We've never seen him score so far, so let's keep our eyes open! "Yeah, you do that." Hideyoshi said, scoffing. "Come on, Hideyoshi." Yu said, teasingly. "What're you getting all so worked up for?" "It's just the commentator. He's irritating." Then Yu laughed. "What's so funny?" "No, nothing. Let's just see if Masa-kun can score this." "Right." "Then Masanori said, "Please, please, please... I really want to score this one..." Then he was blocked by Ichino Sakuma. "You won't get past me." Ichino said. Then Masanori thought quickly. Then he smiled, and then back passed. Commentator: Oh my! Masanori, who was getting cornered by Ichino Sakuma, back passed it... and it was intercepted by....! Then Ryoko intercepted it. Commentator: Kurosawa Ryoko!!! Then Ryoko passed it back to Masanori, and then Masanori thought, "Let me score!" Then he said, "IKOUZE, PHANTOM BLASSTOOOO!!!!!" And then the ball disappeared, but just as it had reappeared, Mecha Endou 2 had caught the ball just in time it was about to go in. Commentator: What a splendid play! Mecha Endou 2 didn't even use a hissatsu technique and caught Fukui Masanori's Phantom Blast! "As I thought... it wasn't good enough." Masanori thought, eyes downcast. "Daijoubu, shinpai sunna, Masa-kun! We'll get it in next time!" Isamu said, encouraging him. "Hai!" "It's our turn." Hideyoshi said, looking at Yu. "Yeah!" Referee whistles to continue the game. Commentator: Honami Tomoko has the ball! Who will she pass it to?! Then she threw the ball that was out of the penalty area, and she threw it to Yu. Commentator: And it's Yu! Then Yu and Hideyoshi passed and dribbled and got past all of the other players, and then they nodded at each other and yelled, "IKOUZE, ISSUUU SWORRDDOOO!!!" And then Mecha Endou 2 said, "PENGUINNN ZAAA HANDDOO X!!!" And then he caught it firmly in his hands. Commentator: And it's a no goal!!!! What will you do, Universe Eleven?! It's only been ten minutes into the first half, and you already look pretty worn out! "Kuso!" Hideyoshi said painfully. "Hideyoshi..." Yu said. Then as they went back to their positions, Choshi smirked, saying, "Our goalkeeper here is pretty tough. You won't break our goal that easily.... unlike that goalkeeper of yours." Then smiling devilishly, he walked away, laughing. "Nani?!" Hideyoshi said, gritting his teeth, along with the rest of the Universe Eleven, especially Isamu. "There's no way.... no way I can forgive them for doing this." Isamu thought. "But even so... is there really nothing that's going to work against them?!" And then the boy watched from the stadium above, frowning. Preview of Episode 23: Universe Eleven in Despair I'm Isamu Sato, and my team and I are in a really tight situation right now! No one can break through their line of defense or their goalkeeper! And what's worse is that none of our hissatsu techniques work against them! They've got like supernatural powers at its best! We want to make them realize that their way of soccer is wrong, but how?! Next on Universe Series! Universe Eleven in Despair!